


Enthusiastic

by Griffinous56



Series: HK ABOverse that no one asked for [5]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Marking, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maybe OOC? Idk and idc enough at this point anymore, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Post-Game(s), Someone stop me, Top tier garbage food, not beta read you guys suffer with me, please, this series has been a mistake from the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffinous56/pseuds/Griffinous56
Summary: Of two beings that are not your daily ordinary bugs and the proposal that follows.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I write this at midnight when I’m suppose to write and report my school final project. Guess who get beat up by deadlines tomorrow.
> 
> This was mean to be a PWP, why did I have to try and put plot into it when I’m suck at multitasking—

Grimm smiles when he see Hollow’s expression beneath him, the corner of his mouth pulls up widely until he outright smirks, fangs flashing dangerously in the dark of their shared chamber. Holllow doesn’t react to their mate, simply staring up at their finger and the shining golden ring Grimm just now put onto them. They seem shocked at his confession enough that Hollow doesn’t remember they being buried to the hilt by him, Grimm musses, and just for that, he moves his hip slightly to remind them, his knot catches onto their tight ring of muscles.

 

That is successful, as Hollow immediately shivers and tossing their head back, their not quite cooled down body flare up in another wave of heat and pleasure. Grimm in returns bows down and groaning lowly into their shoulder. He begins a slow grind, pressing his still erect penis deeper into them and rubbing his knot against the tight pucker of Hollow’s entrance, feeling how their walls clenching and convulsing around him, drops of his seed that their body haven’t absorbed leak out of them where they bodies joined together. As if they aren’t tight enough already.

 

The Troupe Master fitting himself closer to his mate, drawing the flat of his tongue up a line of sweat on Hollow neck. When he finally reaches their scent glands, swollen and soft during their heat, he bites, sinking his teeth into the delicate shell, drinking any sweet and rich omega phenomenon they can offer. The omega underneath him thrashing widely from both pleasure and pain, body being pushed into another wave of lust and heat when their mate re-establish their mating mark. Grimm shudders. Everytime he bites them, he thoughts that they couldn’t get any sweeter. Everytime he does it, Hollow keeps proving him wrong. He loosen his jaws as the delicious, divine, addiction that is his mate washes over his tongue, adding to his vigor to help him keeping up with his mate heat. Grimm then clamps his fangs down hard and milk the intoxicating cocktail of spiked sex hormones, omega sweetness, and the natural captivating musk that was entirely Hollow, his, with enough force to make his teeth ache.

 

Hollow shudder as another wave of heat thunders through their body at Grimm’s actions. The first wave of their heat barely passed and already Hollow can feel another quickly approaching, their body secretes more fluid in response. Hollow moves their hips, feeling Grimm’s knot begins to subside. Their soft shivering once more builds to a violent tremble, Grimm’s faint satisfied sighs melts into rough needy grunts, and a fresh flush of wet spills down their legs. An almost perfect sync. They didn’t use to be so tune, Hollow recalls, when they first mated Grimm usually lost his knot before Hollow spiked or vice versa. Now their bodies are deeply tie together, bonded, in tune.

 

And if they process further, bonded in mind. Hollow shivers when they finally recalls the metal ring on their finger. Absentmindedly, they rub their thumb over the surface, then their eyes widen when they feel grooves on it surface, forming letters and sentence they immediately recognize.

 

Grimm speaks into their neck, low and gravely as always. “You can give me your answer later, I don’t mind.” His words slowly trail off as he presses soft kisses onto the scent glands, basking in his mate addictive smell, nipping at the damaged black shell.

 

Grimm’s admiring the mess he’s made of it when, before he realizes it, he’s being flipped onto his back, and Hollow is crawling over him, leaning in, predatory. His member has slipped out of their body, soft but still erected, rubbing against their entrance but doesn’t put in. Grimm gives them a soft huff, the corner of his mouth slightly lifts. He sometime likens then to a cat, those fluffy enormous mammals living from continents away. And people dare say he’s the cuter one, Grimm musses.

 

He’s dragged out of his thought when Hollow leans down to nuzzle where shoulder joins neck to inhale Grimm's unique scent. Shaking, they take his hand and move it down between their legs, guiding his fingers inside. Grimm breathes harshly, turns his head to capture Hollow in a passionate kiss.

 

“I won’t press you on this matter. It’s your life, it’s your choice.” Grimm mutters when they part. “I’ll accept any of your answers, my dear.” Grimm’s middle finger pushes into the knuckle. Inserts another, he crooks them then twists his hand. Hollow hunches over him as their body jumps harshly from motion, almost collapsed over him if not for the hand they place on his chest.

 

Grimm is enjoying his mate renewed scent, signaling the fast approaching heat wave, when he notices Hollow is writing something on his chess, claw catches into ridge between plates. Looks up, Grimm fondly smiles before using his other arm to draw their head down, fingers grip tight behind their neck.

 

“Again? You want to hear that again?” Grimm finds himself struggling to say a complete sentence, struck by the overwhelming scent of their slick opening, dripping a steady stream down their thighs. “As many as you want, beloved.” Soaking in his mate pheromones, he thinks that soon he will fall into a heat haze just like they will. Wanting to do this before being pull into another wave where there’s no room for rational thought except mating, Grimm quickens his motion, fingers press up harder.

 

An empty huff emerges from behind their mask, and Hollow draws themself straight up, head throws back. Grimm’s fingers are moving faster now, grinding and fucking into them as good and far as the angle allows. Grimm releases a breath he doesn’t realize he holds, his throat feels too dry.

 

“Marry me,” Grimm says, pushing himself to sit up, murmuring into Hollow’s shoulder. A pity that even in this taller body, he still can’t quite reach his mate head if they’re doing it in this position.

 

“Marry me,” he repeats, louder, then his voice lowers to a growl as his fingers move in an unforgiving phase, each stroke aim at their sweat spot, palm brushing against their crotch. “Bond with me,” Hollow shudders violently, resting their head on his right shoulder as they wind their arm around his back and claw at it, leaving bright red stripes in its wakes. Grimm doesn’t mind, doesn’t flatter his movement, simply hisses when he feels Hollow begins to push their hips back at his hand in sync, their thighs quiver and tense. They’re close, both of them know it, and Grimm bites down at his favorite mating mark located on their shoulder, near their missing right arm.

 

Hollow convulses in his arm as a surge of pleasure and pain from both the bite and the stimulation, engulfed them in its embrace, slick gushing out from their slits and soaks Grimm’s hand and the mattress beneath them in clear black liquid, legs had snapped up and grip him tightly on his waists. For a moment Hollow can feels their burning need has cooled down only for a bit before it flares up like an inferno that is the crashing wave of their heat. The Troupe Master isn’t in a much better condition either, panting harsh and hot on their neck. His member has erected fully, hard and leaking and sensitive to touch, pressing up against their lower back.

 

His primal instinct is screaming at him now, wanting to push down his mate and fuck into them the way he knows they like it, love it. It howls at him to knot and to breed them and Grimm oh so wants to fulfill+

it. The flood of animalistic driven desire that washes through him at the thought is frightening. For a moment the gravity of the proposal doesn’t matter, the implications doesn’t matter, and the prospect of parenthood doesn’t matter. All that matters is Hollow, flushes and fertile, trapped in his arms and between the too hard clamp of his teeth.

 

The more lucid side of his mind persists. And for awhile all they do are sitting there, basking in each other scents, Hollow running their palm over where they have claw at him as Grimm lazily lapping and nipping at his mate neck, fang brushing at the swelling scent glands, marking them again and again. Grimm can feels in every fiber of his being, the urge to push into his mate and claim what’s his, but it can wait. He has them for himself for a whole week after all. And judging on how Hollow still rolling their hips back against his hand which is moving small circles inside them, Grimm suspects he will be able to knot them again soon.

 

For now, thought, Grimm releases the clamp his other hand has on their neck this entire time to move it down between them, rubbing softly at their stomach before reaching for their hand. He brings it up to press a kiss to their knuckles, mouth brushes at the new shining ring. Grimm glances over it, reading the engraving letters that have etched into his mind.

 

_“You are mine. And I, yours.”_

 

His mind goes back to the mating bites and his proposal.

 

Mating and marking are physical bond, sometime it’s about mutual feeling and respect, but marriage is a pledge you make for life and it need immensely and kinds hearts for it to work. For marriage, you don’t need an intensifying love but an unconditional trust, someone who would accept you for who you are and anything you can give.

 

Hollow, when finally recovers from their climax, is lucid enough to lean back to press their snout on his cheek, notices his lingering gaze on their ring. Smiling, Grimm turns his head to kiss them back. And that smile almost breaks into a laugh when he recognizes the word Hollow just writes onto his back, feeling how their claw is shaking quietly at their own respond.

 

“Dearest, you have no idea how happy your answer makes me.”

 

Hollow in return only pushes their snout against his mouth again, initiate another kiss. One that’s not about heat and explosive burst of phenomenon but a tender kind where they usually steal and share through their daily activities.

 

Take this as an invitation, Grimm spurs, and rolls, flipping Hollow onto their back. He himself crawling up their body, greedy hands clutch at their legs and wind it around his waists. The movement is fast and rough just like the activities follow it, but none of them complain.

 

It’s just barely the first wave of Hollow’s long heat after all.

 

Somewhere between their heat waves, Hollow wakes up in the middle of the night, find themself nests in the middle of cushions, Grimm a steady and warm presence beside them, an arm draped across their belly, deep in his sleep. They will studies his face for a bit, hand reaches out to to lightly rub the surface of the matching ring Grimm wears on his new necklace. Reading the sentence engraved on it several time before unknowingly slipping back to their blissful sleep, for once their dream filled with only happiness.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

From the moment he realized he want to tie the knot with them, both in body and mind. Grimm knows he can’t fully bound to them, to bind them to his very that is the Nightmare Heart, robbing them of freedom by tying them to the endless song. So he found another way. A marriage, beside its original concept, it also means that they will fully devote to each other in this life, that is if they accept his proposal. He can’t place Hollow as his first priority in his life, but he can place them as something, someone special. He knows Hollow knows, and he knows Hollow does that too. He decided to ask, a side of him bracing for the rejection because he too understood the frightening ideas of being tie too deeply with someone on such intimate matter. When he says he understands whatever their answer is, he does, and he will gracefully accept it for what it is.

 

Grimm wants, as least in this live and hopefully his next, to indulge in this blissfully domestic life he somehow finds when being summoned to another land. He wants to live this life, knowing that he has love them and and being love in return.

 

He wants to at least known that in this life of his, both of them are living to their fullest, leading a life without regret of saying nothing at all.


	2. Says...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This’s so disgusting someone save me.

Grimm is contently leaning against the door, attentively watching as his mate moving the lamp around the room corner for the third time since this morning. He’s seen his Salvador setting up their nest before, but that was before their marriage bond; a bond so strong and intimate, of deep understanding both in body and mind that both of them carve for. A bond meant a lot of things. It is an addiction; a simple dependence of each other’s hormones. It is a scent sensitivity; an ability to better read their pheromones. It is a pledge; an unspoken promise of togetherness.

 

And so it’s a pleasure and and is strangely intimate to be allowed to watch as Hollow paces their shared room, moves furniture inexplicably from one place to another, and distractedly run the curtains up against their neck; adding their scent to Grimm’s and redefining the territory as theirs. He knows omegas often fo odd things when nesting, so it’s comforting to know his Salvador isn’t an exception, seeing how they are rolling on the bed for a few second before rearranging their pillow then proceeds to throw all the mattresses and cushions into a corner all together. 

 

Grimm watches, attentively, as Hollow irritatedly spending an hour moving that same lantern from before from one side of the room and back, disassembles and rebuilds a wardrobe, boils an obscene amount of water only to left it cool down and distractingly hands it over to a passing by grimmkin. He only intervenes, three hours later with a cup of his favorite soup, when he sees his mate is trying to move the bed out of the room, the mattress is down on the floor. It is a massive bed.

 

“Where are you taking that?”

 

Hollow looks like they’re considering their thoughts.  _ “Out of here,”  _ the vessel thinks dryly, the reply echoes between their bond as they haul the frame toward the door, seemingly obvious to the fact it won’t fit. With only one arm, the strength they are showing now is impressive and Grimm won’t deny that fact that it turns him on. Just a little bit.

 

“Why?”

 

Hollow pauses.

 

“I rather like it in the bedroom,” Grimm continues encouragely. “It looks nice.” 

 

His mate seems to consider it before shaking their head, horns scratching the wooden frame.  _ “It feels wrong.” _

 

“It feels wrong?” Grimm automatically cuts himself off at that.  _ We’ve been sleeping together on that bed in this room for years.  _ “How?”

 

_ “I don’t know, it just feels… wrong. I… can’t explain it, ”  _ Hollow replies irritatedly and proceeds to forcefully pushing the bed through the poor door.  _ “Just… Give me a hand please?” _ They push again, and the door frame groans dangerously.

 

With a small sigh, Grimm puts down his cup before heading towards them and begin to disassemble the bed, quickly and efficiently. He follows closely with the footbroad slat tuck under his arm after Hollow when they carry the rest with them out of their room. And Grimm watches closely as they take a careful look at where they are, putting the bed part in the corner of the kitchen before moving out to the hall only for both of them to go back to their room and begin to put together the bed, placing it in the middle of the room. Grimm doesn’t complain in the whole progress, silently relishes in his mate obvious… omeganess. He hasn’t expected the vessel to want to change furniture but, in retrospect, he probably should of. When setting up new nests it is common knowledge that omegas could do anything from paint walls, rip up floorboards, and flood bathrooms, to simply dust or make a cup of coffee. In offering his room as a nest he is offering it to his Salvador to shape into whatever feels comfortable for their heat, especially now that they are fully bonded and mated. Not just his room or Hollow’s nest, their room, a place with both distinctive mark. And so, it is a nice treat to see the, exhibit any conventional expression of their sexual caste let alone one so domestic.

 

He doesn’t mind, not really. There is something secretive and sensual about knowing he’ll always think of that lamp as the one that bothered Hollow; something intimate and romantic in knowing he’ll be smelling their mixed scent every time the wind blew in passed the curtains; something comforting and endearing knowing how he would always be able to look at where they had settled their old nail, resting against the drawer right next to his staff near the bed; and there is something strangely erotic, almost voyeuristic, in knowing that the table and chair set Hollow has taken apart and reassembles while prepping for their heat is now sitting in the living room, would be sit on by anyone they invite over.

 

When both of them aware finish with the bed, Grimm goes to retrieve the discarded mattress and comes back only to find Hollow is rubbing their neck into the silver sheet and several black and red pillows, marking those with their sweet scent of preheat, distractingly grazing at the lamp. They set up the bed together and to his delight, the omega turn and tackle him into a hug, both of them tumbling down onto the mattress with the newly wash sheet that smells like sun and Gardenia. It seems stupid, childish, and inexplicably baffling. So easy so soak in each other scents and lay there in others embrace for a time being. It’s content, nice and he feels incredibly happy they can do this. 

 

Also he has to admit it’s nice to lay on the bed and being able to observe the majority of the whole room, while soaking in each other scents, snuggling on his favorite pillow which is waffling off the scent of his most favorite flower. He remembers how they had started nesting by washing all garments in the room - promptly denied any help that was offered - and the fact they care enough to apply his favorite flower scent has him groans and leans up to mount hungrily at a side of their neck. With a soft huff, Hollow leans back, placing their hand on his chest to shove him away.

 

_ “Don’t you have a cup of soup to finish? Surely it’s enough for you to spend the next forty five minutes for my heat.” _ The vessel starts to roll off the bed and trying to get up, emphasis on “try” because Grimm from behind his arms around their midsection to pull them down again. Hollow lands right on top of him with their back against his chest with a soft yelp.

 

“It’s cool now anyway. Beside, how can you expect me to resist this when you smell so good.” Grimm retaliates, leans up to nip at the mating mark he’s left on their neck. He growls when the omega in his arm responds when the gland immediately leaks the addicting pheromones of an omega, sweet and heady and completely  _ his. _

 

Hollow’s fully body shudders, rubbing their thighs together the relief the faint aches.  _ “I’m about to be yours so a whole week. Don’t rush—.” _

 

“You’re a lot closer than that.”

 

The vessel stays still for a moment. Grimm takes advantage of this by nipping at their neck. “You’re radiating heat, your glands are swollen and most of all…” Grimm reaches a hand down to rub at their wet slit. “You’re dripping just by being in close proximity.”

 

And there it is, the faint scent of nervous fickle through their heady sweet scent. Grimm waits for them to confess the thing that’s been in their mind, rumbles his appreciation and ducks forward to lick at their gland under their jaw. Catches the faintest dose of the enriching flavour that is Hollow already mounted in preparation for the coming crest of their cycle. They’ve been bonded for years now and their mutual addiction to each other’s hormones is as strong as it was ever going to get. Yet, every time he tastes Hollow he swears they tasted better. So rich, so powerful, and so dangerously alluring he can die chasing that scent.

 

The former knight relents barely a minute later, just when Grimm decided they need a little more encouragement by push two fingers into their slit and curling those as the same time he bites down at the mating mark. Hollow immediately arches up into his touches and nearly shout, a high pitched keen erupts from behind their stark white mask. When they calm down, they huff loudly and go slack in his arms, their hand drift down to grip at his but doesn’t make any motion to stop him. 

 

_ “Wait, I need—.”  _ They choke off mid sentence and his fingers give a special sharp thrust and Grimm has to hide a smirk in their shoulder.  _ “I need to talk to you about something f— first.” _

 

Grimm blinks. “About what?”

 

Hollow visibly steadies themself, pushing up into sitting position when he pulls his fingers out. When he sits up too, they settle into his laps and seeming glaring at the lamp; claws pitching at the sheet nervously and gaze absolutely away as they pull a bottle of the bed drawer and hand it to him.

 

Grimm takes it and squint his eyes. “Your contraceptive. You want to take it right now?”

 

His mate remains silence, but they seem to lower their head a little more. “Or do you want to take it between heat wave? Or is this a new batch that requires new method of absorption?”

 

It’s common for omega to take birth control nowadays. Aside preventing one from having unwanted pregnancies by taking one after or before sex, it’s also to soothe an distressing omega in heat when they don’t have a mate yet, to cool down the fire in them and having some relief from the painful cramps. But it most notable side effect is making that said omega drowsy and sluggish and if you take it several time in span of week outside of heat, it could mess up one heat cycle to the point where they cannot reproduce anymore. 

 

Hollow seems like they’re thinking hard about something before shocking their head side to side. Grimm frowns and about to question when Hollow turn to bury their snout in his neck.  _ “Yes, between heat waves and…” _

 

_ “...You can give it to me if you want.” _

 

Grimm’s mind does a somersault and jumps into a basket at that.

 

“If I…?” The implications of what Hollow just said hit him like a planet to the face. He stares at the small bottle nestles in his palm, at the curd writing of instruction and through it at thick clear liquid inside. The bottle is half empty and he’s remind of a night three days ago when Hollow got handsy.

 

_ “It’s up to you,”  _ Hollow projects, still stubbornly hiding their face.

 

 Grimm isn’t ready for this proposal.

 

The Hollow Knight is an omega, everyone in Hallownest knows it by now, and so they follow the policy of an omega; and one of it is taking birth control just like all other other omegas unless you’re welcoming a hoard of hundreds offspring. But before it, long ago, they were a theta just like him, just like any other Vessels. They may have heat and scent glands just like all other omegas, but no one knows if they’re capable of breeding just like one, so it’s naturally for them to take contraceptive just in case.

 

Grimm is fine with it when they started this relationship, really. Sometime he mights has a fantasy or two about a universe where Hollow is a full pledge omega from the start, and both of them can have a family, but they’re not. A fantasy is just a fantasy and in this live they have, both of them have Grimmtroupe and Hornet and Ghost as their pack. Together, they’re a big family enough and he’s always been content with just that.

 

But to have they state this matter to him like this…

 

“Are you sure?”

 

_ “It’s your choice.” _

 

“Do you?” Grimm presses and for a brief moment he’s like an adult speaking to a stubborn child. A child. Cub.

 

His mind does a click.

 

Grimm watches as Hollow gets up and circles the room irritatedly before settling down beside him again, still don’t want to look at him in the eyes. “What happens? You usually don’t spring up that kind of request unless something triggered you to.” Grimm presses on when Hollow flops down to hug his waist, arousal completely forgotten.

 

_ “I don’t know, I…” _ Hollow frowns and the hug tighten.  _ “It feels… I don’t know. I… need you. I don’t…” _ They give a high whine then, hand retreat to clutch their side and Grimm immediately springs to action, scope them up and press their snout into his neck. It helps lessening the pre cramp, because the abrupt pain is quickly diminished and replaced by heat and shudder of need.

 

“I got you. We’ll talk about this later.”

 

_ “No. We have to settle this… now.”  _ Words trail off into muffled groans as Hollow presses more into his neck, collecting as much as his own scent as possible. Grimm shivers as the sweet smell gets stronger.

 

“It’s not fair, Salvador, you just spring that kind of question on me when I thought you didn’t want to.” Hand rubbing their back as he turn to set them on the bed again.

 

_ “Not… really thought of it before.” _

 

“What happens?”

 

_ “I still don’t know. I still…”  _ Hand leaves their side to grip his hand and guide it down to between their legs.  _ “I change my mind every second, I need…”  _ Then they reach up to clutch at his other wrist, rubbing their snout against his palm.  _ “I need you to choose, please.” _

 

Grimm hisses through and visible wisp of fire come through his fangs and Hollow looks up, read the read narrow skits of his eyes, and tips their head back; offering their neck. Finally. Grimm takes the invitation like a drowning man seizing onto a low flung branch. He leans forward, roughly noses Hollow’s head up and to the side, and sinks his fangs into their omega gland; already swollen and colouring with heat. Hollow gasps in pain mixed pleasure and Clark forces himself to loosen his bite as the delicious, divine, delicacy that is his mate washes over his tongue. Not even trying to suppress the low growl rumbling in his throat as he moves to nip down their shoulder and chest.

 

Hollow’s whole body shudders and they moans; writhing against him as another wave of heat thunders through their body. The small glean reflects off the small bottle lays forgotten on the bed.

 

Breed them.

 

And he’s picturing that fantasy again. Hollow, flushes and fertile in his arms, belly swollen with pups, or is it eggs? Images of them both caring for the pups, something that is both theirs and it’s intimate and feels like treasure.

 

But there’s still a chance they don’t conceive like omega. A chance where they can’t reproduce at all.

 

But can they do anything but try?

 

The sudden surge of animalistic washes through him at the thought is still frightening, but Grimm embraces it, welcome it this time. With a growl, Grimm pulls out his fingers and pulls Hollow’s legs around his hips, is struck with the overwhelming scent of their wet opening, opens and ready. Hollow is shaking now, shell radiating with heat and each heaves they take are heavy and broken and he has to arch up to kiss them, tongue lapping at their smooth mask messily. Hollow shudders when they feels his cock’s tip is pressing inside and they kiss back to, leaning into each stroke of his tongue, jerking their hips to meet his thrust as Grimm finally bottoms out with a wet smack. Their hand leaves his wrist so claw at his shoulder. And Grimm closes his eyes to get lost in their taste. Watches as they allow themself to lose control and fall apart bin his arms, dips in and out of awareness as their heat mounts up.

 

Part of him loves seeing the loss of control, the amount of trust it takes to loss that control and the distinctly omega behaviour they will exhibit only when in this state; especially the noises they will make. Another part of him misses Hollow being there, really there, with him during these times.

 

He opens his eyes again to look at the discarded bottle of birth control on the bed. “Salvador?”

 

Hollow jerks at the sound of his voice and turns to looks at him, movement heavy and sluggish as they cranks their head up to nuzzle his cheek. Hand clawing angry bright stripes on his shoulder before moving to clutch at his back when Grimm moves to caress their abdomen, which will be softened up more when carrying child. Begins a full pledge family. Salvador and him. Theirs.

 

Grimm shudders when Hollow presses their snout to his mouth and allows himself to loss control too.

* * *

 

 

When the first wave of heat passes, Hollow sleeps for two hours and a half before waking up to an empty bedroom filled with thick scent of sex. They wake slowly, surrounded with bundled bedsheets as a haphazard mess and an absurdly large pillow is pressed against their face.The bite marks on their body are angry purple red when they run their hand pass those. They only have to wait a approximately three minutes before Grimm walks in, without his cloak and with a stray of food - for himself - and a compress ball of pure soul taken from Soul Sanctum for them. 

 

“Sorry.” Grimm mutters when Hollow touches a deep bite mark on their right thigh. They grumble lowly and take the soul ball. Waiting for him to finish his meal as they do their best to consume all the soul inside the small thing, rubbing their head when they feel minor ache, the usual thing after heat waves.

 

The vessel dumbly stares when Grimm offers them that same small bottle, lid already taken off. “Here, take it.”

 

They fix their gaze at the harmless bottle and the liquid inside it. “Do you want it?”

 

_ “I don’t know.” _

 

That same confusion and nervous feeling echo through their bond and Grimm watches as they stiffen their posture and begin for pour the bottle content into their stomach, hand smearing the liquid to help absorbing the potion better, movement uncertainty. Grimm then goes to retreat a tower to clean up the rest that can be absorbed as well as other body fluid, Hollow doesn’t help or resist and when he reaches their midsection, eyes flash with the faintest flicker of pained regret and reserved relief before Grimm withdraws.

 

“You didn’t want that, did you?”

 

_ “I didn’t… I’m…” _

 

“Do you want me to give you one tomorrow?”

 

The omega frowns.  _ “Whatever you want.” _ And looks away.

 

Grimm sighs. “I have a lot of powers, but mind reading is not one of them.”

 

_ “I want it to be your choice,”  _ Hollow mutteres. Quiet. Reserved.

 

Grimm has his answer.

 

“It was pain relief, Salvador.” 

 

The vessel stiffens, head whips back to him, wide eyes.

 

“For your headache and cramps,” he clarifies.

 

Hollow’s eyes flashes with realization as Grimm settles down next to them to drink his vine. This sly, cunning, manipulating bastard. 

 

When Grimm gives them a smirk, Hollow returns with a look that can freeze ocean.

 

And their face is getting a bright red hue.

 

“You’re about to peak and you still need to clean yourself up,” Grimm helpfully reminds, casually hauling out several bottle of birth control out of the bed drawer and toss them into the nearby basket.

 

_ “You’re just… You…!”  _ Hollow snaps, looking away as if to hide their face.  _ “The worst mate ever, you…!”  _ Grimm watches as they runs out of things to say. Storming pass him and into the bedroom.

 

Goddamn perfect bastard.

 

Grimm sighs happily and floff down on their bed. No need to change the sheets right now, he supposes.

 

He grabs Hollow’s hand to tug them down to steal a kiss when they finally get out of the bathroom, smells of lavender. “Now, about why the sudden change in mind,” Grimm pecks a chastened kiss on their forehead. “I want to know why, sweetheart.”

 

A little hesitation.  _ “I saw Quirrel three days go. In the meeting.” _

 

“You anual ambassador meeting?”

 

A small nod.  _ “Hornet’s usually there. Quirrel went in her place this time.” _

 

“And?”

 

_ “Hornet has skipped a heat cycle.”  _ Their mask turns to bury in his side.  _ “They’re expecting child.”  _

 

And they remember how Quirrel basically on his tiptoes that day, excited and nervous weaving together as he told them the news after their meeting and almost realized he forgot something, more like someone, because he excused himself and ran off. They were left alone and confused in the empty hallway for a moment before the reality finally clicked in.

 

Hornet, who is to stubborn and declares to live a life of solitude, is mated and is expecting child. Hornet, who’s so stubborn to give into heat and takes suppression thrice a month a the point where he body almost broke down and lose its abilities to conceive. She’s mated, happy, and is expecting child.

 

Hollow’s hand reaches down to rest on their stomach again. Grimm notices this, and he reaches down too take their hand into his.

 

Reaching to a realization that day broke something out in them, brought thoughts they hadn’t realised they were thinking to the front of their mind. They are the vessel, the one that was meant to lock up and die, never to live and lead a life of their own. Yet, here they are, mated and is spending what can be said the best years of their life. And then they are thinking a live without the responsibility, of chances.

 

If they are going to live, then…

 

Even if there’s only a sliver of chance of them being able to have kid, then…

 

If they have a chance to live a life they didn’t know they want to live, then…

 

Then they want it.

 

For not the first time in their life, they want to have a family. A piece of themselves to call theirs and not letting down like how they did to others.

 

“Ssh, I’m here. It’s okay,” Grimm cooes quietly when Hollow goes slack in his arms and rest their head on his shoulder, shoulders quivering with what suspiciously looks like sobs. Ah, how emotional and endearing omegas can get when they’re in heat.

 

“Just so you know,” Grimm turn to press a soft smooch onto their mask. “I want this too.”

 

_ “...I know.” _

 

“I don’t know if you’re able to have kid but I’ll promise to be there.”

 

_ “...I know.” _

 

“For us,” another kiss, directly on their snout when he hook a finger under their mask to turn their head to face him. “For our child.”

 

_ “...We don’t even know if I can get pregnant.” _

 

A low and raspy chuckle. “Thanks for this. Love you too.”

 

They don’t answer because it cannot get anymore obvious, instead stay still in their mate arms inside their nest. Savoring the calm moment before the next heat wave hits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I’m open to any ideas about how their kids would look like and how many they could have.

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, sorry. I’m incapable of writing smut so have this unnecessary detail foreplay instead. Also sorry to those who purely read this for smut for the last bit, it got out of hands.
> 
> Also this’s getting a second chapter oh god it’s getting another chapter someone kill me please.


End file.
